blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Rumsod.2C you said you fixed this
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2913.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 07:42:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Rumsod, you said you fixed this Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Rumsod, you said you fixed this « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Rumsod, you said you fixed this (Read 528 times) Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 832 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Rumsod, you said you fixed this « on: November 14, 2015, 01:39:50 PM » I specifically said not even a day or two ago that if a nation privatizes and asset, it creates a new single. Logged Morden Mac de Roba-Tech Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Chairman, CEO and sole proprietor of ROBA-TECH. Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #1 on: November 14, 2015, 01:59:55 PM » Logged ROBA-TECH CORP In trw NTU chairman in Post Greed is good®. SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #2 on: November 14, 2015, 02:12:44 PM » Quote from: Morden Mac de Roba-Tech on November 14, 2015, 01:59:55 PM Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Morden Mac de Roba-Tech Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Chairman, CEO and sole proprietor of ROBA-TECH. Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #3 on: November 14, 2015, 02:25:27 PM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 14, 2015, 02:12:44 PM Logged ROBA-TECH CORP In trw NTU chairman in Post Greed is good®. SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #4 on: November 14, 2015, 02:33:17 PM » Quote from: Morden Mac de Roba-Tech on November 14, 2015, 02:25:27 PM Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Cw3040 Newbie Offline 31 Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #5 on: November 22, 2015, 05:47:26 PM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 14, 2015, 02:33:17 PM Logged Prime Oil Kyu Sr. Member Offline 354 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #6 on: November 22, 2015, 07:04:52 PM » Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #7 on: November 22, 2015, 07:36:46 PM » Quote from: Cw3040 on November 22, 2015, 05:47:26 PM Lol Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #8 on: November 25, 2015, 02:57:56 AM » #bestcardgaem Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Cw3040 Newbie Offline 31 Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « Reply #9 on: November 25, 2015, 04:17:08 PM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 22, 2015, 07:36:46 PM Lol Wait what Logged Prime Oil Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Rumsod, you said you fixed this SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2